bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nai
Nai (無い, lit. "Nonexistent") is a sub-species of Plus, that have completely different abilities from any other races'. They are only found in Rukongai, the only known being associated with the secret organization Hiketsu (否決, lit. "Negation"). Overview Nai are Souls that resemble Plus, but, unlike them, they were once Hollows. What saved them, was that, during their transition from Puls to a Hollow, a Shinigami performed their Konsō. The interference in the Hollowfication by the Shinigami made their heart suffer from a strange disorder, that prevents them from having a real soul, making of them a kind of shell, with a Hollow inside. It is unknown the origin of the special power of these Souls. What is known is that their specialty is Space-Time Manipulation. Kyohi '(拒否, lit. "''Denial"): Nai have a unique type of ability that allows them to manipulate the space-time tissue (時空, Jikūkan, lit. "Space-Time Continuum") that connects the worlds together, as well as the particles that compose everything in the universe. Although they are limited to manipulate their own, this can have several effects on others. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Nai have the power to teleport themselves and others to any location. He can also use their spiritual awareness to teleport to the location of those with spiritual powers. '''Spiritual Awareness: As a spiritual being, the Nai can sense Hollows, other Nai, Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar and several other spiritual beings at a significant distance or tell in what direction they are in. This eases their goals, being able to teleport to there easily. Appearance The physical appearance of Nai is completely different to all; the only thing that is common about them is their clothing. They are usually seen wearing cloaked clothes, black or white. Kyohi Uses Shōmetsu '(消滅, "''disappearance"): Initially, it was thought that the user rejected parts of its body to avoid getting hit, or that it was an illusion, an afterimage; it was later revealed that this technique allows for a Nai to manipulate the space, specifically parts of their body, in order to avoid physical harm. Instead of moving them elsewhere, they just manipulate it, letting the enemy trespass them. 'Saihatsu '(再発, "reappearance"): A technique, used very often; Nai are able of creating portals between space, letting anything that enters it redirect itself into the set location. They can also send it to completely different dimensions or use this on their body, avoiding getting hit. '''Shūryō (終了, "exit"): Similar to a Garganta or to a Senkaimon, a Nai traces his finger through space, creating a small white line that opens as a portal. By doing so, they create a completely white passageway to other dimensions. Unlike the dangers with other portals (Dangai's Kōtotsu and Garganta's instability), since Nai have mastered this technique, being their number one ability, their path is almost perfect, with no visible dangers. 'Ma '(間, "between"): A basic technique, very similar to a Shunpo or a Sonído, it allows the user to move at an extremely fast speed, being able to move from point A to B, in a very short amount of time. Its speed and range from A to B differs from one's natural abilities and talents, as well as the training. Unlike other sounds, it makes a sound similar to an electric interference. 'Ryōritsu '(両立, "coexistence"): By touching the enemy with the same body part (e.g. hand to hand), a Nai can sacrifice their own to make the enemy's disappear temporarily. It was shown that the most skilled Nai was able to keep both body parts exiled for two hours, and, after that time limit, they reappear. Category:Race Category:Races